Not Like This
by Cheerleader16
Summary: In this war, the true casualties are the survivors. Oneshot with brilliant plotline and an unforgettable twist. Please review or I remove. This story will surprise you and you will like it. It was voted top oneshot plotline and best twist ending on a site
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Harry Potter/

In The End

"Harry! Please come back inside! It's starting to snow!"

A hand rose in the distance, conceding to Hermione's worried cry. Smiling in acknowledgment, Hermione trudged back into the Burrow towards the warmth located inside. She flopped happily onto the couch and then she glanced up to see in front of her a warm mug and an even warmer pair of eyes.

"Thoughtful as always, Remus." she said, reaching up to cradle the hot chocolate in her cold hands.

"Hey! I can be thoughtful too!" Ron's outraged yell came from the stairs he was descending.

"You thought it was thoughtful when you told me to lose some books instead of offering to carry them!"

Ron grumbled as he made his way across to her, having lost yet another fight. Hermione bit her lip as she saw his limp, one of the many physical scars left behind from the final battle with Voldemort. The emotional were deeper and deadlier still. Recognizing the pained look in her eyes, both men glanced at each other and then at her.

"Hermione.." Ron began before he was interrupted by her.

"D-Do…you ever wonder it if could have turned out differently? If something could have been done? I mean..it s-shouldn't have ended with-." Hermione broke of, unable to continue.

Remus sighed, the deep heavy sigh common to all who had been tossed around by Fate.

"E-E-Every day."

Hermione glanced up in sync with Remus to look at Ron, who was gripping his knee so rigidly his fingers turned white

"Every day, every hour, every minute, I even-I even dream about it!!" he continued, the words escaping him seemingly of their own accord.

"M-Me too." Remus hoarsely whispered, as if it tore him apart to say it, and closed his eyes as tears flowed down his face.

The door flew open and a snow-clad figure crept inside.

"Mama? Papa? Uncle Remus?"

All three looked up at the young boy shuffling his feet sheepishly in the doorway. With brown eyes that complemented his auburn hair, Harry Weasely was an adorable sight as he walked over.

"Harry." Ron whispered as he half-rose to grip the child in an almost desperate hug before sinking back down into the couch. Hermione smiled at him and pressed a soft hand to his cold-flushed cheek.

"Hey, kiddo. Why don't you go to bed early tonight?"

Pouting, the child nodded,waving to Remus, as he skipped up the stairs.

"Funny how he was born on the same day as Harry died.."Hermione choked out, remembering how Harry had sadly , almost regretful, smiled at her before turning his wand on the last Horcrux-himself. Remus bit his fist, recalling how Ron, shattered leg and all, had frantically ran to catch Harry as he fell and cradled the limp body with such gentleness Remus could hardly believe it was him. Ron fisted his hands, nails biting deep enough to draw blood as he recollected Ginny collapsing near Harry,digging her own nails into the dirt, and screaming as she lost her sanity.

And miles away, a young redheaded widow pressed her back against a padded wall before sliding down it to bury her face in her battered hands and weep.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story because this is my first work and a few words of praise or constructive criticism really make a difference. Please do not just read this story and click back. Just click review and tell me what you thought. The few seconds that it would take you to do this would mean the world to me. Please. Thank you.

To answer angelbaby Yes this is a oneshot and I ended it with Ginny weeping to show how everything went wrong and how they all miss Harry.Thank you so much for checking it out. I wanted people to check it out because it was my first story.

To answer HLBr-

Why relate this specific moment, what makes it special, or it's just

an

sample of every day life without Harry?

A sample of how the aftermath of the battle destroyed life for both the living and the dead.

-Harry (the child) seems quite old (four, five yo at the very least),

so the

Final Battle was a lot of time ago, why are they remembering it now? Or

are

they weepy all the time for years on end?

This is the anniversary of Harry's death.

-The last phrase seem suspect: it begins with an 'And...' but all the

recollections in the paragraph before make the time of the action

confusing.

I originally wrote this for a contest that had to be under a certain amount of words- 300 but I expanded it a little and I had to describe what the end of the book could be like so Yes, I did try to cram it in.

Thank you so much for reviewing-I'll probably try to expand it later.

To hope47- I know its sad cause I wanted to try something new. I'm so happy you said it was well written it means a lot as this is my first story. I wasn't sure if people would like the end so I'm glad you did. Yeah, I'm leaving it a oneshot and I want Harry to live.


End file.
